


in silence, burning

by lightgetsin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate episode, Gen, Noel - Freeform, PTSD, Politics, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate episode for <i>Noel</i>. Leo and the President deal with<br/>two crisis situations, Sam has issues with bipartisan budget meetings, Toby goes on a crusade to get good grammar added to the first amendment as a requirement for free speech, CJ has sex ed issues, and Josh quietly falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in silence, burning

Teaser.

Fade in.

BARTLET V.O.

 

Previously, on the West Wing:

TOBY

 

We have to say what we feel. That government, no matter what its failures are in the past, and in times to come, for that matter, the government can be a place where people come together and where no one gets left behind. No one... gets left behind, an instrument of... good. I have no trouble understanding why the line tested well, Josh, but I don't think  
that means we should say it. I think that means we should... change it.[1]

Cut to:

JOSH

 

You want the White House to keep it in a drawer for a year?

BRUNO

 

Yes, sir.

JOSH

 

Why?

BRUNO

 

I don't want the debate. Nobody does. Nobody wants to support it. Nobody wants to oppose it. Nobody wants the debate - not until after the midterms.[2]

Cut to:

STANLEY

 

The house caught on fire?

JOSH

 

Yeah.

STANLEY

 

While your sister Joanie was babysitting for you?

JOSH

 

Yeah.

STANLEY

 

Why aren't you dead?[3]

Cut to:

Shots fired at Rosslyn, the crowds screaming, JOSH looking on, horrified, from behind the gate.[4]

Fade out.

Fade in.

Title card: December 31

INT. WHITE HOUSE BALLROOM. There is a party in progress. Tuxedoed and gowned guests mill about the room, and some are dancing. BARTLET is chatting with a group of people near the windows. The clock reads 11:30. SAM, CJ, DONNA and TOBY are standing together in a corner.

CJ

 

We really should mingle sometime tonight.

SAM

 

I think the party will survive without us.

DONNA

 

What time is it?

TOBY

 

Donna.

DONNA

 

Sorry.

There is an awkward silence.

SAM

 

I knew.

CJ

 

What?

SAM

 

I�I knew there was something. I just didn't say anything. I should have�

TOBY

 

Don't.

SAM

 

But I could have�

DONNA

 

Look.

She points across to where LEO has entered the room. They all watch with obvious anxiety as LEO crosses to BARTLET and murmurs quietly to him. He then turns and makes his way through the crowd towards the staff, but the camera follows BARTLET as he exits the room and heads for LEO's office. BARTLET stands a moment outside LEO's door, obviously composing himself, then enters.

JOSH rises from LEO's couch, ignoring BARTLET's gesture to remain seated. He's a wreck�his suit a mass of wrinkles, his face gaunt.

JOSH

 

Sir--

BARTLET

 

You're not fired.

Smash cut to:

Opening credits.

End of Teaser.

ACT I

Title card: December 10

Fade in. Int. Oval office, early morning. BARTLET, LEO, CJ, SAM, TOBY.

CJ

 

And the last word I had from NASA is that the tentative diagnosis is complete system failure as the secondary engines tried to fire.

LEO

 

Complete system failure? Don't they have redundancies?

CJ

 

Yeah, they failed, too.

TOBY

 

How can they even tell? It's not like it's answering anything.

CJ

 

Just answered your own question there, Tobus.

BARTLET

 

Alright. Keep us updated, CJ. Is that everything?

CJ

 

No, actually.

BARTLET

 

Yes?

CJ

 

It's almost Christmas.

BARTLET

 

And we all know what that means.

CJ

 

Sex ed.

BARTLET [beat]

 

Well, actually, I was thinking of the in-laws, and you know what? Those two lines of thought really shouldn't combine.

CJ

 

The sex-ed report. [She glances uncomfortably at LEO]. We said we'd sit on it for a year�and it's been a year.

BARTLET

 

That was Josh's thing wasn't it?

SAM

 

Yes, sir.

BARTLET [glances up]

 

Josh, what do you�wait a moment. [He takes off his glasses, frowning around him]. One little piggy, two little piggy, three little piggy, four little piggy�where's my fifth little piggy?

SAM

 

He had a doctor's appointment that he couldn't reschedule.

BARTLET

 

Check up?

SAM

 

Yeah, nothing to worry about.

BARTLET

 

Alright then, have a discussion when he gets back about the sex ed thing. Figure out the best way to approach this.

LEO

 

That's assuming there is one.

BARTLET

 

Leo, I awakened in a wonderful mood this morning, and not you nor anybody on this planet is going to ruin it before I have lunch with my lovely wife.

TOBY

 

I can't believe you just said that. That's like�that's like begging the almighty hand of whatever to come down and crush us all like ants.

BARTLET [beat]

 

I'll keep my eyes peeled. That's it, people, clear out. The intelligence folks are through here next and there's only room for so much skullduggery and intrigue in one room at a time.

STAFF rise and exit, muttering to each other.

LEO

 

Seriously, the best way? There can't be a best way on this one. There's just horrendous and worse.

CJ

 

We'll figure something out.

LEO

 

I think we'll have to sit on it.

CJ [stops and glares]

 

Tell that to the eight-hundred-eighty-thousand teenagers who became pregnant in 1999.

LEO

 

CJ�

CJ

 

We'll figure something out.

Cut to:

 

Int. Doctor's office. JOSH is sitting shirtless on an examining table while DOCTOR pokes and prods.

DOCTOR

 

Everything is looking good. You been stepping up your exercise regimen?

JOSH

 

Yeah. I've been jogging a little.

DOCTOR

 

Outside?

JOSH

 

I do, occasionally, see the light of day, yes.

DOCTOR

 

It's getting pretty chilly out there. The cold air doesn't burn your lungs?

JOSH

 

I can live with it.

DOCTOR

 

If you say so. Me, I'll stick to my treadmill. Okay, you can get dressed. Your pressure's a little higher than I'd like, but honestly, I can't expect much more from a man with a diet and lifestyle like yours.

JOSH

 

I eat fine. And my lifestyle is�I feel fine.

DOCTOR

 

Well, I gotta tell you. Looking at the X-rays, and at the scar�you're an astoundingly lucky man.

JOSH [puts on his shirt, jacket, and tie]

 

I've been hearing that a lot over the past few months.

DOCTOR

 

I imagine. But really, an injury like that�it's something of a miracle you didn't bleed out before the ambulance even got there.

JOSH

 

Well, that's a first. No one's quite said I should have died before.

DOCTOR

 

That's not what I meant.

JOSH [waves a dismissive hand]

 

Just because I've seen the light doesn't mean I'm about to start drinking whole wheat shakes and eating tofu and�

DOCTOR

 

Sleeping more than four hours a night?

JOSH

 

It's a big country, and they need all the sane people they can get where I work.

DOCTOR

 

Then what are they�

JOSH

 

You want to get paid, right?

DOCTOR

 

Right. I'll see you again in six weeks. Keep exercising regularly and think about your diet.

JOSH [very dryly]

 

A pleasure as always.

Cut to:

 

Int. White House, lobby. Slightly later in the morning. JOSH stands unmoving in the center of the room, as tourists stream around him. DONNA approaches from the West Wing entrance.

DONNA

 

Your mother called.

JOSH jumps

 

What?

DONNA

 

Really, Josh, you shouldn't stand out here like a zombie scaring the tourists. You can do that in your office and scare the staff.

JOSH

 

Yeah, okay.

DONNA [beat]

 

Josh?

JOSH

 

What?

DONNA

 

Are we just going to stand here, or�

JOSH

 

Right.

They begin walking towards the security entrance, pass through, and continue through the halls towards Josh's office

DONNA

 

Your mother called.

JOSH

 

So you said.

DONNA

 

Are you going to call her back?

JOSH

 

One would think.

DONNA

 

Well, see, with you, what one would think and reality aren't always related. And what's with the 'one' anyway? Is that supposed to mean you, or me?

JOSH

 

Both, I think.

DONNA

 

But it's one. We're two.

JOSH

 

And I worried about you not having a degree.

DONNA

 

She sounded like she really wanted to talk to you.

JOSH

 

What?

DONNA

 

Your mother.

JOSH [beat]

 

Yeah, I'm sure she did.

Cut to: INT. Press room. Reporters, CJ. CJ is briefing.

CJ

 

Which brings us to tomorrow. The Vice President will be stopping by briefly to consult with the President and senior staff on some budget issues. And, oh God, please don't let me be attending that meeting.

DANNY

 

CJ, has the President finalized his holiday plans yet?

CJ

 

Danny, what day is today?

DANNY

 

The tenth.

CJ

 

Danny, when should you ask me that question and reasonably expect an answer?

DANNY

 

In about fourteen days?

CJ

 

Talk to you then.

KATIE

 

What about the party?

CJ

 

What party? In case you hadn't noticed, there are quite a few later this month.

KATIE

 

New Year's. Do you have any details?

CJ

 

Yes, actually. The party will be on December 31st.

KATIE

 

Thanks for clearing that up.

CJ

 

The party is traditionally given by the Chief of Staff, and not the President, though the President is a guest of honor, of course. In fact, I think he's putting that on his resume�professional guest of honor.

Cut to:

 

TOBY and SAM watching the briefing in the communications bullpen.

TOBY

 

Which.

SAM

 

What?

TOBY

 

Exactly.

SAM

 

Are you talking to me? Or are you just saying random words out loud to be difficult.

TOBY

 

I assure you, I don't need to resort to randomness of any kind to be difficult.

SAM

 

Then, which what?

TOBY

 

Exactly. She said �what party?� It should have been �which party,� because she followed it with the qualification that there are several extant options to choose from, which is already known by everybody in the room, anyway.

SAM

 

Well, yes, but I don't think the Post is going to pass over the Budget for CJ's syntactical choices.

TOBY

 

It wasn't a choice, she was just wrong.

SAM

 

Though it would be kind of neat if they did.

CJ on the TV

 

We are continuing meetings with the leadership of both parties, and will do so right up until the budget goes to the printers.

SAM

 

That's me. I'm going to the hill.

TOBY

 

Continuing to meet, continuing to meet.

SAM

 

Right. I'll just leave you to scold the TV, shall I?

TOBY

 

Remember the�the�

SAM

 

Early childhood nutrition, Midwest irrigation, and small business loans.

TOBY

 

And make a few casual comments about defense spending.

SAM

 

Is it possible to be casual about that? Oh, by the way, the Pentagon has asked for over half a trillion dollars more than expected and we think they all drive too many nice cars and have boats?

TOBY

 

Something more along the lines of, oh, and by the way, the Pentagon has asked for over half a trillion more than expected, and we think they're all children starving, land drying, corporate giant promoting�

SAM

 

Okay, leaving now.

Cut to:

 

Oval Office. BARTLET, CHARLIE

BARTLET

 

I'm energized, that's what I am.

CHARLIE

 

Yes sir.

BARTLET

 

My wife said I was bouncy but�

CHARLIE

 

Presidents don't bounce?

BARTLET

 

Certainly not. I'm energized, I say.

CHARLIE

 

You're perky.

BARTLET

 

That makes me sound like a cheerleader.

CHARLIE

 

Whoa.

BARTLET

 

What?

CHARLIE

 

Mental image.

BARTLET

 

Go away, you're sapping my energy.

CHARLIE exits as LEO knocks on the connecting door.

BARTLET [calling after CHARLIE]  
Energized!. Good morning, Leo!

LEO

 

Oh, God. I'd heard you were chirpy, but�

BARTLET

 

I am not chirpy.

LEO

 

Sir�

BARTLET

 

You're about to make me really not chirpy, aren't you?

LEO

 

A bomb was set off three hours ago at a small restaurant outside of Tel Aviv.

BARTLET

 

How many?

LEO

 

Three Israeli students, one Israeli waiter, and an American student studying Israeli/Palestinian history in Tel Aviv.

BARTLET

 

And they're saying it was Palestinians.

LEO

 

Yes. You know what the worst part is?

BARTLET

 

It was Palestinians, of one group or another.

LEO

 

That particular diner is commonly known to be a meeting place for university students, particularly Jewish studies students and faculty.

BARTLET

 

Does it ever stop? I mean, really, does it ever?

LEO

 

No, sir.

BARTLET

 

They'll retaliate. Nothing big, of course, no mass mobilization. Just a few civilians shot on the West Bank, maybe a house or two burned.

LEO

 

Yeah.

BARTLET

 

I just�don't they realize? Haven't they noticed that an eye for an eye, as good as it sounds when it's said by a leader standing in front of a country's flag, don't they realize that it isn't working?

LEO

 

There was a time I recall not so fondly when you were ready to level vast portions of Syria.

BARTLET

 

We can't do anything this time.

LEO

 

No. Not really.

BARTLET

 

Just�talk to ambassadors. Urge a peaceful settlement. Prod the U.N.

LEO

 

Unless there's unequivocal proof that the target was an American, and she wasn't there just by accident�and even then, no, we really can't do anything.

BARTLET

 

What was her name?

LEO

 

Catherine Mayfield.

BARTLET

 

I'd like to speak to her parents.

LEO

 

Yes sir. They're being told right now, you might want to wait a little bit.

BARTLET

 

Let me know.

LEO

 

Thank you, Mr. President. I'll get things moving with the ambassadors.

LEO exits.

BARTLET sits slumped, a shadow of his former vibrant self.

Cut to:

 

Conference room, Capital Hill. SAM, MATT SKINNER, STEVE ONORATO, etc.

SAM

 

You have the new early childhood nutrition info?

ONORATO

 

Yeah, that's fine. Much more reasonable.

SAM

 

Yeah. We cut the allotment in half, thus nurturing half the number of children. It was very reasonable.

ONORATO

 

You like it when you can make us out to be evil and heartless, don't you?

SAM

 

It's just so easy.

SKINNER

 

What about the Midwest irrigation thing? Are we all happy with it?

ONORATO

 

Well, happy is a very general term for what I am, but the majority leader is�satisfied with the current numbers.

SAM

 

Which leaves small business loans, which is actually more Josh's thing than mine.

SKINNER

 

Where is he, anyway?

SAM

 

He'll be with me tomorrow. He had some other things to take care of this morning. But he wanted me to assure you that he's very sorry to have missed you, and he's excited to continue working tomorrow.

ONORATO

 

Be still my heart.

SAM

 

One can only hope.

SKINNER

 

So we're done?

SAM

 

Uh, yeah, that looks pretty much like it�oh, by the way, did you see the new Pentagon Procurement numbers?

SKINNER

 

Oh, wow. That was subtle.

SAM

 

Hey, you try it sometime.

ONORATO

 

No, absolutely not.

SAM

 

Steve�

ONORATO

 

You're a smart man, Sam. You know lots of big words, so maybe you've lost track of the little ones. Could someone get a dictionary for Mr. Seaborn so he can look up the word 'no'?

SAM

 

Steve, really�

ONORATO

 

Really. No.

SAM

 

That's ridiculous.

ONORATO

 

Well, I don't agree, but ridiculous or not, that's the way it is.

SAM

 

That's like saying, �we don't agree on something, so let's just not talk about it ever again.�

ONORATO

 

See, I said you were smart.

SAM

 

But to not even have it on the table�it's negligent, that's what it is.

ONORATO

 

I'll convey that to the majority leader.

SAM

 

But to not even talk about it�

ONORATO

 

We don't want the floor debate. And, oh, as a matter of fact, neither do you. It would stall the budget indefinitely and cause no end of other problems. How many children will be suffering of poor nutrition while we argue about the importance of national defense?

SAM

 

The President isn't questioning the importance of national defense. He's only wondering why the Pentagon needs half a trillion dollars more this year when global troop deployment has decreased by thirteen percent since last year.

ONORATO

 

You say I kill children, I say you don't understand the importance of the American military presence. It's for development, Sam. Which, by the way, is explained very clearly in the documentation.

SAM

 

So�what? Let's not even bring it up?

ONORATO

 

Right. Let's just agree to disagree and pass ourselves a budget.

SAM

 

That's a great example of the exercise of congressional power, there.

ONORATO

 

We don't have to debate over everything.

SAM

 

No, of course not. Because that's not, you know, what the Founders intended, or anything.

ONORATO

 

Oh, here we go. When he brings the Constitution into it, we know we've got trouble.

SAM

 

We'll continue this discussion tomorrow over some small business loans.

ONORATO

 

I look forward to Josh's charming company.

Cut to:

 

JOSH's bullpen. He's standing, hands clasped behind his back, watching CJ brief.

CJ [on TV]

 

The President, the First Lady, and the entire staff of the White House extend their deepest sympathies to the family of Catherine Mayfield of Brian, Texas on their loss. She was twenty-three years old two weeks ago.

CHRIS

 

CJ, has the President said anything about what action he intends to take over the death of an American on foreign soil?

CJ

 

Not that I'm aware of, no, but you should remember that the Palestinian government has blamed a splinter group, and claimed no involvement in the incident.

DANNY

 

What action can he take?

CJ

 

Well, he's speaking to the U.N. ambassadors, and ambassadors both to Israel and Palestine in an attempt to curtail any further violence.

JOSH

 

Yeah, like that's ever worked before.

SAM enters and comes to stand next to JOSH

SAM

 

So I mentioned Pentagon procurement all casual like.

JOSH

 

How do you mention that casually?

SAM

 

Well, I did my best.

JOSH

 

And?

SAM

 

They don't even want to touch it. They don't want the debate, they don't even want to take private meetings.

JOSH

 

Well, neither do we, really.

SAM

 

I know but we should anyway.

JOSH

 

Well, that's never stopped us before.

SAM

 

I thought you'd get all fired up over this.

JOSH

 

Yeah, well, not this year.

SAM

 

Why not? And if not now, when?

JOSH

 

Because we've got small business loans still to iron out, and about seventy billion other things. And, oh, just two weeks to do it in before we start spending tens of trillions of dollars. We can't cover everything.

SAM

 

Yeah, but to not even talk about it�

JOSH [jerks his chin towards the TV]

 

Now isn't the best time to be making noise about decreasing defense spending, anyway.

SAM

 

That's not�we can't do anything�it's not like we're about to invade Palestine. Or them, us.

JOSH

 

That's not the point.

SAM

 

What was up this morning?

JOSH

 

What?

SAM

 

The meeting. Donna said something came up. What was it?

JOSH

 

Oh�just a phone call I had to make. Took longer than I thought it would.

SAM

 

Okay. Well, I've got to get back to Toby before he Warrener's one of the staff into killing him.

JOSH

 

See, what you did there, you verbed. You made a noun, a proper noun at that, into a verb.

SAM

 

I did?

JOSH

 

Shamelessly.

SAM

 

He got to you, too?

JOSH

 

Apparently, while the use of �so,� or any other conjunction for that matter, as an interrogative at the beginning of a sentence is colloquially acceptable, it is not technically correct.

SAM

 

And? Ignore him, he's doing one of his Toby things.

JOSH

 

Yeah.

SAM

 

You wanna talk about small business loans over dinner?

JOSH

 

Come get me.

SAM exits. JOSH continues to stare at the TV, where CJ is wrapping up her briefing.

CJ [on TV]

 

And that's that. I'll see all your bright and cheerful faces back here at eight O'clock for more on the budget meetings and hopefully some information on Catherine Mayfield's service.

Fade out.

End Act 1

Act 2

Fade in

 

Title card: December 17

JOSH is standing in the exact same position, almost as if he hasn't moved in the past week. On the TV, CJ is briefing.

CJ

 

Both sides have expressed their satisfaction with the compromises worked out, and the OMB people were even rumored to have smiled.

JOSH

 

False rumor.

TOBY enters, approaches JOSH.

JOSH

 

It appears we may just pass a budget.

TOBY

 

I'm in favor of that. And I remind Sam of it on an hourly basis.

JOSH

 

He's still on the thing?

TOBY

 

Like a three-year-old and a bucket of worms.

JOSH

 

We can't�he did the gays in the military meetings, he knows how things are. That's a battle we're not ready for.

TOBY

 

He does have a point though. There is something to be said for gearing up for something before you're ready. That's how you get ready.

CJ [on the TV]

 

David Wetstein, the American ambassador to Israel, left three days ago to enter into meetings with Israeli and Palestinian officials in an attempt to curtail further violence.

DANNY

 

How're those going?

CJ

 

Mr. Wetstein has expressed his hopes that the meetings will be amicable and productive for all involved. In the light of the death of an American, he feels progress towards peaceful co-existence is essential.

DANNY

 

Can you comment on a rumor that the Israeli delegation stormed out of yesterday's session?

CJ

 

Like I said, Mr. Wetstein is certain that progress can be made.

DANNY

 

With half the meeting gone?

CJ

 

Well, keeping in mind that they came in the first place, Mr. Wetstein has already performed a minor miracle.

TOBY

 

It'll just take a few million more.

MARGARET enters at a run, spots JOSH and TOBY.

MARGARET

 

Leo's office.

JOSH

 

I thought Leo had the thing with Daniels?

MARGARET

 

He's in the Situation Room.

JOSH and TOBY exchange a look, then hurry off.

Cut to:

 

Int. Situation Room. LEO, BARTLET, WATCH OFFICER, various intelligence people.

BARTLET

 

How many people are in there?

FBI AGENT

 

All together, twenty-six. Eight suspects, eighteen hostages. The suspects are all white with the exception of one Hispanic, all male, between the ages of twenty-two and forty. The hostages include two men, twelve women, two teenaged boys, an eight-year-old girl and a six-year-old boy.

LEO

 

I don't understand�how could eight guys possibly have gotten them all?

FBI AGENT

 

They were very clever about it. They hit the grocery store at a medium traffic hour, pointed the guns at the kids and ordered everyone in the store into their vans.

BARTLET

 

So basically we have a bunch of housewives, their kids, and a couple of bagboys locked up in a farmhouse in California with eight armed and dangerous men?

LEO

 

And the groceries.

BARTLET

 

I'm sorry?

FBI AGENT

 

They took the groceries, too.

BARTLET

 

How much food?

FBI AGENT

 

As far as we can tell, and this is neglecting any supplies they've laid up ahead of time, at least two weeks.

BARTLET

 

And what do they want?

FBI AGENT

 

Well, it's been ninety minutes, and they haven't said yet. But we did find something when we checked on the suspects.

LEO

 

Something in common?

FBI AGENT

 

All of these men are related to someone who is currently in prison.

BARTLET

 

You think they're going to demand release for release?

FBI AGENT

 

Possibly, yes.

BARTLET

 

Options?

FBI AGENT

 

We can't go in yet. We have no idea what additional weapons, aside from the guns, they may have, and we need to know the status of the hostages.

LEO

 

But we don't negotiate with terrorists, domestic or otherwise.

BARTLET

 

So we have to wait.

Cut to:

 

Int. White House, outside of Leo's office, corridors, Communications bullpen. Staff exits Leo's office.

CJ

 

They'll have it already. There'll have been local news coverage at the very least.

TOBY

 

So we tell them what we can tell them.

CJ

 

The F.B.I. has surrounded the house, and they feel they can have the situation in hand very soon.

JOSH

 

They'll bring up motive.

CJ

 

I can not release any details about possible motive at this time, but I would like to remind you all that the United States does not negotiate with terrorists, domestic or otherwise.

SAM

 

Is someone informing the families?

CJ

 

Yeah. I'll be releasing names in a few hours. You never know�someone might know something.

SAM

 

Right. Haven't we done this before?

JOSH

 

A while ago, yeah. But it was less guys.

TOBY

 

Since when do these people travel in packs?

They've reached communications, and TOBY and SAM split off with nods. JOSH and CJ continue.

JOSH

 

So, not to change the subject or anything�

CJ

 

What?

JOSH

 

Sex ed.

CJ

 

Leo's being all squirrelly about it.

JOSH

 

Yeah, well, he's right. It just isn't the time. Merry Christmas, family values, America, and by the way, your kids don't know nearly enough about sex and keeping themselves safe, even though you'd prefer it if they knew nothing at all.

CJ

 

Do you really think this is the time for worrying about image?

JOSH

 

I think that with something like this image is the only way it's ever going to get heard.

CJ

 

But�

JOSH [irritated]

 

CJ, it's really not going to work.

(They've reached Operations).

CJ

 

Why is no one backing me on this?

JOSH

 

Because you're wrong.

CJ [begins to follow him into his office]

DONNA approaches rapidly

 

Josh, your mother--

JOSH closes his door on them

DONNA

 

�called again.

CJ glares, huffs, turns away.

Cut to:

 

Int. Sam's office. Sam sitting behind his desk, CJ towering over him.

SAM

 

This really isn't my call.

CJ

 

I like how everyone ducks and covers for this. It seems like it's no one's call. Which, by default, would make it mine.

SAM

 

CJ, seriously�

CJ

 

No, seriously! Josh says it's an image issue, and image is your job�

SAM

 

Yours, too.

CJ

 

And I really don't appreciate how all the men of this administration are doing their best to have nothing to do with this.

SAM

 

Do you really think it's like that?

CJ

 

I know it's like that. This isn't a women's issue, Sam. It's a, a�

SAM

 

People issue?

CJ

 

Yes!

SAM

 

Look, I agree with you, really I do.

CJ

 

But?

SAM

 

It's the wrong time. And I tell you what else. We would have had this exact conversation a year ago, and you would have had it with Mandy and Josh and Toby and Leo. The only reason you didn't is that we made that deal to sit on it for a year before we had a chance to really talk about how we were going to put it out there.

CJ

 

So�what? We wait until January? Hope everyone will be too hung-over to notice?

SAM

 

Something like that, yeah.

CJ

 

Well, at least you're being nice about it.

SAM

 

Who wasn't?

CJ

 

Josh.

SAM [winces]

 

Yeah, you know, he's always a little�around this time of year.

CJ

 

Why?

SAM pauses

CJ [distracted]

 

Alright, whatever.

Cut to:

 

Int. White House. LEO and BARTLET come out of the Situation Room and head up the hall towards the Oval Office.

BARTLET

 

It always makes me slightly nervous when these people are predictable.

LEO

 

Why?

BARTLET

 

Because it means they're either not particularly bright, or they're geniuses, and either way is trouble.

LEO

 

So you're saying unpredictable people are just averagely smart?

BARTLET

 

More or less.

LEO

 

And I always thought that Nobel Prize meant you were a genius.

BARTLET [glares]

 

Seriously, it makes me nervous.

LEO

 

I don't know. This is familiar. We've had hostage situations dealing with prison release before.

BARTLET

 

Yeah, but it's usually international. Which means the American people, you know, care a hell of a lot less.

They've reached the Oval Office, and BARTLET moves behind his desk. LEO stands before it.

LEO

 

The families have all been told. CJ will start releasing names in the next few hours, see if anybody comes out of the woodwork with any new information that the F.B.I. can use.

BARTLET

 

How long are we going to wait? I mean, they can't get close enough to the house to know just what sort of weaponry we're dealing with, let alone if they're serious about killing hostages. And they can't go in until they know all that.

LEO

 

Well, they will run out of food eventually.

MARGARET enters from Leo's office, hands him a note, and hurries out. LEO glances at it and winces.

LEO

 

Mr. President?

BARTLET

 

What now?

LEO

 

David Wetstein says he's getting nowhere. There were no meetings today�no one showed up, and they don't intend to tomorrow either.

BARTLET takes off his glasses

 

David's a good man. If he's getting discouraged, so am I.

LEO

 

Were you ever encouraged?

BARTLET

 

No. I just�no matter how hard I try, I simply cannot comprehend the scope of hatred such as this.

LEO

 

They've hated each other for a very long time, Mr. President. It's not going to stop in a few meetings.

BARTLET

 

It's not going to stop in meetings at all! It's going to stop after the meetings, when the next generation of children aren't afraid of being shot by their neighbors.

LEO

 

You've always had trouble leaving a problem to someone else. These things take time, sir. Damages like these can take decades to heal.

BARTLET

 

Saying that it'll be my kids job, or my grandkids job�Leo, I don't want my granddaughter to be dealing with this when she's my age. Whose responsibility is it if it's not ours, not now?

LEO

 

Some things just can't be done right now. We have no real way to force these talks, dead American or not. And quite frankly, Sir, we don't want to force these talks, not right now.

BARTLET

 

I know. It's just that they're going to have to get better eventually, and the longer these things last, the deeper the scarring is.

LEO

 

I know.

BARTLET sighs

 

Anyway, let me know if there's any word from California.

LEO

 

Yes, sir.

Cut to:

 

INT. TOBY's office. The camera pans over TOBY, seated at his desk, his fingers idle on the keys of his computer. Through the window we see that SAM's office is empty. CJ is briefing on the television, and TOBY is watching.

CJ [on TV]

 

�and Mary Anne Drodge, who is thirty-six years old and does freelance photography. The families of the hostages will not be available for comment, but the F.B.I. would welcome any information about the suspects.

JOSH appears in the doorway

 

Listen.

TOBY

 

What?

JOSH

 

The President's holiday address.

TOBY

 

What?

JOSH

 

Leo talked to you?

TOBY

 

Yes.

On the television, CJ is wrapping up the briefing and leaving the press room.

JOSH shifts a little awkwardly

 

Well, I just wanted to make sure that he'd told you. About the polls.

TOBY

 

He did.

JOSH

 

Good. Listen, that's�yeah, okay.

TOBY [lifts an eyebrow]

 

Is that all?

JOSH [takes a step back]

 

Yeah, that was it. I'll just be going, then.

SAM enters the bullpen behind JOSH and approaches TOBY's office.

SAM

 

That's it, then.

TOBY

 

Budget?

SAM

 

Yup.

JOSH

 

How does it feel to spend trillions of the taxpayers' hard-earned dollars?

SAM [frowning]

 

Pretty crappy, actually.

TOBY

 

But it's done.

SAM [shrugs]

 

Oh, it's done. Whether it's any good or not remains to be seen.

JOSH

 

It's a budget. Its purpose is to do neither good nor evil, but simply to be.

SAM and TOBY both stare at him.

JOSH

 

What? I have to keep my mind occupied somehow in the meetings.

SAM

 

So that's why you had me do most of it this year.

JOSH [shrugs]

 

Why keep it all to myself when I could share?

CJ enters the bullpen at a quick walk, clutching a thick file.

TOBY

 

We will pass a budget. The country will continue to function for another year.

JOSH

 

Foiled again.

CJ [comes into the office, shepherding JOSH and SAM with her]

 

Leo just gave me this.

SAM

 

What's up?

CJ

 

F.B.I. info on the eight guys.

TOBY

 

Anything important?

CJ [riffles through the file]

 

Not particularly. We already knew about the connections to criminals, but the resemblance mostly ends there. The crimes are basically unrelated, though most are violent.

JOSH

 

Well, studies do say that sort of thing runs in families. How'd these people meet? I mean, it's not exactly something you bring up over cocktails�my brother's in prison, wanna join up with me and hold some women and children hostage?

CJ

 

Harper Woodriff

TOBY

 

Who?

CJ

 

Daniel Woodriff's half brother.

JOSH

 

You're kidding. He's one of them?

CJ

 

Yup.

SAM

 

Who?

JOSH

 

Daniel Woodriff was the one who took a few shots at the staff leaving an abortion clinic in New York.

SAM

 

Oh, right. It was a thing because of the�

JOSH

 

Yeah. His lawyers tried to say he was exercising his right to free expression of his ideas. He said that because he didn't hit anybody he hadn't intended to.

TOBY

 

The first amendment does not apply to fire arms. That's why they have their own amendment.

CJ

 

This from the man who wanted to repeal both.

There is a beat of slightly uncomfortable silence.

JOSH

 

Well, the judge thought it was stupid, too.

CJ

 

Apparently, Harper shares his brother's charisma and ability to control people.

SAM

 

What does Leo say about the press?

CJ

 

There's no reason not to release it. They'll have it pretty soon anyway.

TOBY

 

Interesting state of affairs when the press core can gather personal information as quickly as the F.B.I.

CJ

 

Alright, well, I'm briefing again in three hours.

SAM

 

How long can this last?

They all look at each other, no one having an answer.

JOSH

 

I've gotta�

He waves vaguely and heads for the door. CJ nods to TOBY and Sam and follows him out.

SAM

 

So, it's December seventeenth today.

TOBY [annoyed]

 

So it is.

SAM

 

Getting pretty close to Christmas and the start of Hanukkah.

TOBY

 

That happens around this time of year.

SAM

 

Toby.

TOBY

 

What?

SAM

 

Is there something wrong with the speech?

TOBY

 

No.

SAM

 

Only, normally you'd have given me a draft by now.

TOBY

 

I told you I wanted to do this one.

SAM

 

Yeah, and normally when you say that, I see a draft. You know, before the actual speech.

TOBY

 

I am capable of producing a passable bit of writing without you hanging over my shoulder.

SAM

 

Toby. Seriously, is there something wrong? Because if there is we can�

TOBY

 

The President wants to talk about Rosslyn.

SAM [stops, startled]

 

Why?

TOBY [makes an impatient gesture]

 

There are some polling numbers, and it's just what is expected for an address that is supposed to examine the year that has passed and look towards the future. The President feels like talking about it, I don't know.

SAM

 

And�you're having some trouble with it.

TOBY is silent.

SAM

 

Toby?

TOBY

 

There's nothing happening. I go to write the section and I just�there's this echoing silence, which believe me, doesn't happen very often in my head.

SAM

 

I believe it.

TOBY [looks down at his desk and shuffles papers]

 

Don't worry about it. I think I'm getting a handle on it.

SAM

 

If you say so.

TOBY

 

I do.

SAM

 

Okay. But you'll tell me if�

TOBY glares

SAM

 

Right. I'll go work on�something.

Cut to:

 

INT. Operations bullpen. DONNA is working and occasionally glancing at the TV, where news of the hostage situation is being broadcast. JOSH enters from Communications

DONNA [without looking up]

 

The Senate Minority Leader sent you a gift basket.

JOSH [stops]

 

Did he do something monumentally stupid recently that I'm just not remembering?

DONNA

 

It's nearly Christmas

JOSH [grins suddenly and starts for his office]

 

That's right.

DONNA

 

You enjoy this way too much.

JOSH

 

Can I help it if the thought of the many people who have earned my wrath over the past year scrambling to get back into my good graces with Godiva chocolate, champagne, and gourmet coffee flavors amuses me mightily?

DONNA

 

Yes.

JOSH

 

You're just jealous.

DONNA

 

You owe fruit baskets to seventy-seven people.

JOSH

 

Seventy-seven? What's wrong with me this year? It was double that last year.

DONNA

 

You were sort of gone for three months, remember?

JOSH

 

How could I possibly forget?

DONNA [glances at the television again]

 

How long can they stay in there?

JOSH doesn't answer.

Fade out.

End Act II

Act III

Fade in.

Title Card: December 24

INT. White House. The camera pans along a corridor, revealing festive decorations and many harried-looking staffers.

The communications bullpen is a hive of activity. GINGER and CATHY are hunched over their desks, typing madly. TOBY's door is closed, but through the window we can see him and SAM. The camera zooms in on the window and enters the office.

SAM [is holding a sheaf of papers]

 

It's fine.

TOBY

 

Yeah.

SAM

 

There's nothing really wrong with it.

TOBY

 

Yeah

SAM

 

I mean, It's not the most moving thing you've ever written, certainly, but it's�

TOBY

 

Crap.

SAM

 

Yeah.

There's a knock at the door and CHARLIE sticks his head in.

CHARLIE

 

The President wants a draft, guys. They want to pre-record this one so he can get out of here before the storm comes in.

TOBY and SAM exchange a look and SAM hands CHARLIE the papers.

CHARLIE

 

�thanks.

Cut to:

 

INT. CJ's office. CJ is at her desk working. DANNY knocks on the doorframe and enters.

CJ

 

What?

DANNY

 

Where's your Christmas spirit, Claudia Jean?

CJ

 

In California, being held hostage.

DANNY

 

Yeah, about that�

CJ

 

I have no further comment. Everything I know, you know.

DANNY

 

Can I have that in writing?

CJ

 

No.

DANNY

 

Okay. Look, the reason I came in was I wanted to ask you about the sex ed report you guys have been sitting on.

CJ [head pops up]

 

How'd you remember that??

DANNY

 

I programmed my Palm Pilot a year ago to remind me to bug you about it this Christmas.

CJ

 

That's it. We're returning to typewriters in this building from now on.

DANNY

 

I've also programmed your birthday, if that's any help.

CJ

 

Daniel, the fact that you have to have a Palm Pilot to remind you of a woman's birthday does not bode well for your chances of continuing your line.

DANNY

 

I can program in a list of suggested presents, too.

CJ

 

No comment as of yet, and there might not be one at all.

DANNY

 

Well, if you don't want anything�

CJ

 

Sex ed.

DANNY [brightening]

 

I thought you'd never ask.

CJ

 

Daniel!

DANNY

 

You guys holding off on it because of the holiday?

CJ

 

Possibly indefinitely.

DANNY

 

Bet you're pleased about that.

CJ

 

Yes, well, if they ran this country to please me, the percentage of women currently in this building would be much higher.

DANNY

 

I was just asking.

CJ

 

I'll let you know if anything changes.

DANNY

 

Thanks.

CJ

 

And also? I wouldn't need an education of any sort, thank you.

DANNY

 

I have no doubt.

CJ

 

Are you calling me a slut?

DANNY [alarmed]

 

I�what�that wasn't�I was trying to�

CJ

 

Run. Now.

DANNY

 

Okay.

Cut to:

 

INT. Oval Office. JOSH, TOBY, and SAM are standing aimlessly, waiting.

SAM

 

You think California?

JOSH

 

I think if something doesn't happen there soon the suspects, the hostages, the American people, us, or all of the above are going to lose their minds.

CJ enters.

CJ

 

California?

TOBY

 

We don't know.

CJ

 

Because I've been saying that the F.B.I. is confident it can be resolved soon.

SAM

 

We know.

CJ

 

I've been saying it for a week.

SAM

 

We know.

LEO and BARTLET enter from LEO's office.

LEO

 

We have a bit of a�a�

BARTLET

 

Disaster.

LEO

 

Wrinkle.

CJ

 

About California?

LEO

 

Yeah.

There is a pause. LEO looks at BARTLET, who looks back.

CJ

 

Which is�?

LEO

 

One of the fathers wants to trade.

SAM

 

Trade what?

BARTLET

 

Himself.

JOSH

 

For his wife?

BARTLET

 

His daughter, actually.

CJ

 

And he asked us to, what, ask the suspects if they'll go along with it?

LEO

 

No, actually. He's been camped out at the police barricades, and he tried to talk one of them into letting him use the megaphone to talk to them. The officer refused, thank God, and when he heard what the guy wanted he told his superior who had no idea what to do, who told his superior who had no idea what to do�

BARTLET

 

And a few hundred people later it has reached me. And I have no idea what to do.

LEO

 

The guy says it's his right and responsibility to take his daughter's place.

TOBY

 

Well, can we let him? I mean, legally?

SAM

 

Can we not?

LEO

 

Counsel's office is working on it.

CJ

 

What did Lionel say?

LEO

 

His initial response was that legally we couldn't stop him unless we could prove that he's incapable of making rational decisions.

BARTLET

 

Among other things.

TOBY

 

The man's daughter is being held hostage. Can he make rational decisions?

LEO

 

We're working on that.

TOBY

 

That's�we want the kid out of there, but do we want a possibly unstable father instead?

CJ

 

They've proven themselves basically unwilling to harm the hostages. We've been stalling them for a week and they've only threatened and never followed through.

SAM

 

And would they want to agree with it in the first place? It'd be another adult to deal with.

CJ

 

But one child less to deal with.

SAM

 

Also, if it gets out that we refused to let him do it, and it will, that's a scandal of some kind or other.

TOBY

 

But purely on a practical level, we cannot be seen as allowing harm, or potential harm, to come to an American citizen if we can prevent it.

JOSH

 

And you don't think leaving the kid in there is doing that?

TOBY

 

Of course, but�

JOSH

 

If a man doesn't have the right to give his life for his family, then what the hell is wrong with us?

There is a slightly uncomfortable pause.

BARTLET

 

Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I want you all to discuss this amongst yourselves for the next few hours. The Counsel's office is working on the legal�talk about the practical, the public relations, the ethical. And the moral.

STAFF

 

Yes, Mr. President.

JOSH, CJ, and SAM exit. TOBY remains, gazing uncomfortably at the President.

BARTLET

 

Yes?

TOBY

 

I, uh, I wanted to know if you'd had a chance to look at the speech, sir.

BARTLET

 

Yes. The remarks on California are fine. We'll be taping in an hour or so.

TOBY

 

And there weren't any, uh, other concerns?

BARTLET [turns away and walks to his desk.]

 

It's fine, Toby.

TOBY [slumps, looking defeated]

 

I know the section on�I know it isn't really what�

BARTLET [still has his back turned]

 

It's fine.

TOBY [sighs]

 

Yes, sir.

TOBY exits, and BARTLET stands a moment, his back to the camera, his posture stiff.

Cut to:

 

INT. TOBY's office some time later. The staff have gathered, and are ranged about the room. The door is closed and the blinds are drawn.

CJ

 

The problem is, we can't forget the legal. Lionel wasn't sure, and it's not like there's precedent for this.

SAM

 

The government does have both an implicit and explicit mandate to protect its citizens from harm, including self-inflicted harm.

CJ

 

Yes but�a little girl is in there, and her daddy wants to get her out.

TOBY

 

But do we want him in there? How stable is this guy, aside from making this decision? What do we know about him? What's he likely to do under stress?

CJ

 

There's also the possibility that these guys will be more willing to kill an adult than a child. They've been smart, so far�I think they've realized they're not getting out of there, and they don't want to go to prison for the rest of their lives.

SAM

 

That's sort of ironic, they don't want to go to prison.

They all look at him and he shrugs.

SAM

 

It is.

CJ

 

What are we trying to do, anyway? Wait until their food runs out?

TOBY

 

I think the idea is to try and avoid violence of any sort. We want it over as soon as possible, but preferably with them surrendering, not us going in guns blazing.

SAM

 

I think they use those concussion things for this sort of thing.

TOBY

 

Whatever.

CJ

 

And what about them? What did they possibly think they would accomplish? They know now they're not getting out, and they had to have known that from the beginning.

SAM

 

Desperation will make you do some crazy things. And Harper Woodriff is supposed to be a charismatic guy. It's quite possibly all his doing and the other guys are just along for the ride.

JOSH

 

They want to save their families.

CJ [frowning]

 

You're not saying you sympathize with them.

JOSH

 

No, I don't. But they want to save their families, and they're doing it any way they know how. And this guy, this father, he wants to save his little girl. He doesn't want to leave her trapped in there. How can we possibly deny him that?

TOBY

 

Very easily. We can say no.

JOSH

 

I don't think we can.

TOBY

 

I think we should. I think we have to.

JOSH

 

You're saying this guy doesn't have the right to save his family?

TOBY

 

I'm saying this isn't the time for fathers. This isn't his job. It's the job for the people who are trained to deal with these sorts of things.

JOSH [getting more and more angry]

 

It's not his job?

CJ

 

I agree with Toby. We can't send a random guy in there.

JOSH

 

It's not his�then whose job is it?

TOBY

 

The F.B.I. The people who are supposed to do this sort of thing.

JOSH

 

Yeah, because they always save the day.

In the background, SAM watches, frowning deeply.

TOBY

 

I'm not saying they always save the day. I'm saying they have a better shot then a scared father.

JOSH

 

It's his responsibility, he said it. His responsibility and his right.

TOBY

 

No, it's really not his right to make a choice like that. To choose to trade himself.

JOSH is about to reply when there is a sharp knock at the door. LEO enters and closes it behind him.

LEO

 

CJ, tell the press what's going on.

CJ

 

Leo?

LEO

 

Tell them that the suspects have agreed to the trade.

TOBY

 

They have?

LEO

 

Five minutes ago. You're going to have to rework the section in the speech. They're ready to record it and patch it in.

JOSH looks relieved, but everyone else is frowning.

CJ

 

Leo, we're seriously going to let this guy�

LEO

 

They're sending in an F.B.I. agent in the guy's place. He's agreed to it, and the suspects have no way of knowing what the guy is supposed to look like. The agent will be wearing transmission equipment, but he can't bring in any weapons.

SAM

 

What'll that get us aside from information?

LEO

 

Not a lot, but we're hoping that if they agree to one, they'll agree to more.

CJ

 

More agents?

LEO

 

Yeah. The house itself is amazingly defensible. Whatever happens is going to have to start from the inside.

CJ

 

And the father will hide out for however long? He won't, I don't know, show up at the supermarket tomorrow and get spotted by a reporter?

LEO

 

We've got him squirreled away, and we'll do the same with any of the other parents or relatives.

CJ [nods]

 

I brief half an hour before the address airs.

LEO

 

Fine.

The staff rise, murmuring quietly to each other as they file out. LEO steps aside for them. JOSH, who is last, looks upset.

TOBY

 

Leo?

LEO turns back from the door

TOBY

 

About the speech�

LEO

 

Toby�

TOBY

 

No. About the speech, did he say anything?

LEO

 

No.

TOBY

 

Really? Because, I mean, it's not my best work and I just�

LEO

 

Don't worry about it. He's not upset, so you shouldn't be.

TOBY [looks down, shifting papers on his desk]

 

I just didn't know what to say. Everything was fine until that section and I just�

LEO

 

There isn't much to say. We were shot at.

TOBY [looks up]

 

There has to be more than that. We�they�Josh�There's more to say. I just couldn't find it.

LEO

 

He's not upset. And the speech is already recorded and canned or whatever they call it.

TOBY [takes a deep breath and straightens up]

 

He's not still going to Manchester, is he?

LEO

 

No. Abby and the girls are heading up but he's gotta stay here.

TOBY

 

Yeah. It would look�yeah.

LEO

 

Toby, seriously, don't worry about it.

TOBY

 

Okay. Sure.

LEO looks at him a moment, then shrugs and exits. TOBY slumps a little, drumming his fingers uneasily on his desk.

Cut to:

 

INT. JOSH's bullpen. JOSH approaches at a near jog from Communications. DONNA is at her desk, and stands as he approaches.

DONNA

 

Leo was looking for you.

JOSH

 

He found me. Any messages?

DONNA hands him a stack

 

Nothing too pressing. It's nice when you're not in charge of the budget.

JOSH

 

You're telling me.

He begins to head for his office.

DONNA

 

You're mother didn't call, by the way.

JOSH stops and looks back

 

Beg pardon?

DONNA

 

Your mother. She didn't call.

JOSH looks at her expressionlessly

DONNA

 

I'm just pointing it out because she's called almost every day for two weeks.

JOSH

 

I have received the messages, yes.

DONNA

 

Well you know, with my mom, if I don't want her to bug me anymore, I call her back.

JOSH

 

I did.

DONNA

 

Once.

JOSH

 

Are you monitoring my outgoing calls now?

DONNA

 

No I just�is there something wrong?

JOSH turns away

 

No. Tell me when it's time for the speech.

DONNA

 

�Okay.

Cut to:

 

INT. Communications bullpen a short while later. Staffers are beginning to gather about the televisions. SAM comes out of his office, but TOBY hangs indecisively in the doorway of his. The staffers chatter and exchange gifts and holiday wishes while the televisions play the run up to the speech. Just as BARTLET comes on screen JOSH arrives from Operations and stands at the back, hands shoved in his pockets.

BARTLET [on television]

 

Good evening. It is my pleasure and my honor to wish all of you happiness in whatever holiday or observance you celebrate this month. It is always a pleasure to take a moment to�

The camera pans around the room as he speaks, his voice occasionally drowned out by chatting staffers. It focuses a moment on TOBY, standing stiffly, his hands clasped before him and his face expressionless, then SAM, who is still frowning slightly, appearing concerned. LEO enters and crosses the room, murmuring quietly to CJ, then SAM. He approaches JOSH, and the camera focuses closer.

LEO [quietly]

 

The girl got out fine, and the guy is in.

JOSH nods and looks away

BARTLET

 

�And we cannot forget those who cannot be with their families tonight. All of our prayers are with those in California, with the mothers and fathers, the husbands and wives, the sons and daughters. We ask for their deliverance, for mercy on their behalf. And we ask for a blessing for one brave man, who has shown us today what it is to be an American hero. There is no heroism without sacrifice, and there is no sacrifice without devotion. I hope you will join me in praying for the safety of a man who has given not the last, but certainly the fullest measure of devotion tonight. It is heroes such as these, American heroes who embrace their duty with open arms, that make this country the home of the brave.

JOSH stands still a moment, then spins on his heel and walks out. The camera follows him as he leaves the building, climbs into his car and drives away, then as he pulls up outside his apartment and gets out. BARTLET's words accompany him up the stairs and through his door.

BARTLET V.O.

 

Seven months ago, I and my staff walked outside the Town Hall in Rosslyn, Virginia, and two boys opened fire upon us. Four people were wounded that day, and it was only the consummate skill of a team of amazing surgeons that saved the life of one of them.

JOSH drops his backpack and keys and sheds his jacket. He crosses the room, pokes at the mail on the counter, then glances at the answering machine. The light is blinking and he pushes the button. BARTLET's voice slowly fades as the voice of MRS. LYMAN grows louder.

BARTLET V.O.

 

Crimes such as these have no reason, no logic. There is no justice to be had�

MRS. LYMAN from answering machine

 

�realize that you've decided not to come this year. I know you won't change your mind, but I thought I'd call anyway.

She pauses and takes an audibly shaking breath

MRS. LYMAN

 

Joshua, I lost one child twenty-five years ago today, and I almost lost the other seven months ago. I would have liked to see you. I would like to have at least talked to you more than once. I know you don't like to talk around this time of year, and honey that's fine, but I just would have liked�just please, Joshua, call me.

JOSH stands still a moment, his head hanging, then he turns away. He gets ready for bed and lies down. He shifts restlessly for long moments, then sits abruptly and reaches for his nightstand. From the top drawer he withdraws a picture in an old frame. It shows a young JOSH, probably nine or ten, and a somewhat older girl with long auburn hair and brown eyes. JOSH reaches a finger and delicately touches her image. The point of contact draws the camera in, and it enters the picture as it changes and comes to life.

JOANIE stands in the doorway to a kitchen, backlit by the glow of a small blaze. She looks frightened, but like she is very much trying to stay calm

JOANIE

 

Run outside. Go to Mrs. Holt's and tell her to call the fire department.

YOUNG JOSH hesitates, looking wildly between her and the fire

 

But�

JOANIE

 

Don't worry. I can put it out. It's fine. Just go.

YOUNG JOSH does. There are flashes of the following moments, of running across a deserted street, of an elderly woman in a robe, of a fire truck, and then one glimpse of a house, completely engulfed in flames. The camera rushes at the flames, and then into them, only to break through to find JOSH sitting upright in bed, clutching the picture with white knuckles.

JOSH stares at it a moment, almost vacantly, then very carefully puts it away in the nightstand. He rises from bed, now unable to sleep, and begins to pace.

Fade out.

End act III

ACT IV

Fade in.

TITLE CARD: December 31

Int. Oval Office, early morning. Through the doors to the portico we see an agent move to open them for BARTLET, who enters with CHARLIE at his heels.

CHARLIE

 

The party starts at eight, and the First Lady wished me to remind you that it's _black_ tie. Emphasis hers.

BARTLET

 

I'm still mad at Leo about that.

CHARLIE

 

As are the rest of us. Just furious.

BARTLET

 

There is absolutely nothing wrong with white tie.

CHARLIE

 

No, sir.

BARTLET

 

It's about statesmen.

CHARLIE

 

Yes, sir. I'm sure you could go in white tie if you really wanted to.

BARTLET [crosses to his desk]

 

I suppose. No one else will be, but it's not like they can snub me for it.

CHARLIE

 

Well, Leo probably will.

BARTLET

 

What do I have this morning?

CHARLIE

 

David Wetstein arrived last night, sir. He's waiting for you now. After that, Leo wishes to have a word with you.

BARTLET

 

Anything from the F.B.I.?

CHARLIE

 

No sir. They'd just like you to stay close today in case they need you.

BARTLET

 

Yeah. Send David in, thanks Charlie.

CHARLIE [exiting]

 

Yes, sir.

DAVID WETSTEIN enters and BARTLET rises to greet him warmly.

BARTLET [shaking his hand]

 

David.

WETSTEIN

 

Good morning, sir. I hope your holidays were pleasant.

BARTLET

 

Well, I was stuck here while my wife was in New Hampshire, so no, not really. Though it's not like I can complain, considering you were about eight time zones away from your family. I'm sorry about that.

WETSTEIN

 

It was my pleasure, sir, of course.

BARTLET

 

Mmm, really?

WETSTEIN

 

No, not really.

BARTLET [ushers him to a seat]

 

Was it really that unproductive?

WETSTEIN

 

Well, that depends on how you look at it. We're no closer to orchestrating an Israeli-Palestinian peace accord, but people did actually show up to the meetings. At least for the first few days.

BARTLET [takes off his glasses and rubs tiredly at his eyes]

 

People keep telling me that's progress. That I should be grateful just for that.

WETSTEIN

 

It is progress. But whether it alone is deserving of gratitude is another matter.

BARTLET

 

I realize we weren't going to fix everything in three weeks. I just don't want it to take three decades.

WETSTEIN

 

They came to the meetings, sir. And some of them want peace more desperately than you or I. It will happen, I can promise you that.

BARTLET

 

Just how long will it take them all to want it?

WETSTEIN

 

Perhaps until they have all lost a child or a sibling.

BARTLET

 

That's unacceptable.

WETSTEIN

 

I know.

BARTLET [bends his head and sighs]

 

Thank you, David. I appreciate you coming in today. I know you must want to get home.

WETSTEIN

 

Of course, sir.

BARTLET rises and WETSTEIN follows.

WETSTEIN

 

My full report will be into the State Department by this afternoon.

BARTLET

 

Thank you. I know you did all you could.

WETSTEIN

 

Happy New Year, sir.

BARTLET

 

Yeah. Happy New Year.

WETSTEIN exits and BARTLET returns to his desk as LEO enters from his office.

BARTLET

 

David was just here.

LEO

 

I spoke to him before you came in.

BARTLET

 

I keep stopping myself from calling that young woman's parents again. I have nothing more to say to them, and the last thing they need is to hear from me.

LEO

 

Sir.

BARTLET

 

Yeah, okay. What is it?

LEO

 

The F.B.I. wants to move tonight.

BARTLET

 

Well it's about damn time.

LEO

 

The three guys inside are going to concentrate on keeping the hostages safe while the teams from outside breech the house. They're hoping to get it over with before midnight, our time.

BARTLET

 

Okay. Have Charlie come get me when it's time.

He pauses in the act of reaching for his jacket, blinking down at his desk.

BARTLET

 

Leo, would you believe me if I told you I have nowhere to be right now?

LEO

 

Well, it's New Year's Eve. None of us should be here at all. You should go back to the residence. Find a good book. You have nothing to worry about until tonight.

BARTLET

 

Did I tell Toby I wanted him to do my toast for tonight?

LEO

 

He's working on it now. I just saw him.

BARTLET

 

I thought only crazy people were here this early on New Year's Eve.

LEO [lifts an eyebrow]

 

Well, I did see Josh, too, so.

BARTLET

 

What in the world could they be working on today?

LEO

 

I honestly don't know, and I'm a little afraid to ask. Oh, that reminds me�Toby, Josh, and Sam all say to sit on the sex ed thing for at least a month, and then start taking temperatures.

BARTLET

 

I bet CJ is loving that.

LEO

 

She's a bit�perturbed.

BARTLET

 

That report perturbed me, too.

LEO

 

I think that's different, sir.

BARTLET [shrugs back into his jacket and turns towards the portico]

 

Probably. Call me if anything happens.

LEO

 

Yes, sir.

Cut to:

 

INT. TOBY's office, same time. TOBY is seated at his desk, papers spread before him. He keeps trying to write on one legal pad or document, but can only manage a sentence or two before pushing it aside for another. He's rolling one of his rubber balls restlessly in his free hand.

JOSH appears in his doorway. He is rumpled and exhausted-looking, and his suit is amazingly wrinkled.

JOSH

 

What are you doing here so early?

TOBY [jumps slightly, then glowers]

 

The President wanted me to get something together for his toast tonight.

He glances back down to his desk, obviously trying to dismiss JOSH. JOSH walks in and closes the door, but doesn't sit down. Instead, he paces in short, uneasy spurts before TOBY's desk.

TOBY [after a moment]

 

What?

JOSH

 

What?

TOBY

 

Do you want something from me? Because otherwise I'd appreciate it if you did whatever it is you're doing somewhere else.

JOSH

 

Why? Having trouble concentrating?

TOBY [irritated]

 

Did you sleep in that suit?

JOSH

 

Yes.

TOBY [beat]

 

I realize you make it one of your New Year's resolutions to annoy the crap out of me at every opportunity, but I'd appreciate it if you'd restrain yourself for the next sixteen hours or so until it's actually the new year so I can get these remarks done.

JOSH

 

You used to do that sort of thing in fifteen minutes. I remember you writing speeches while we were walking into events on the campaign trail.

TOBY

 

Yeah, well now I'm writing for the President, not the Governor, so things are a little different.

JOSH

 

Or you are.

TOBY [puts his pen down with more force than necessary]

 

I've gotten the impression over the past weeks that you're irritated with me over something, a fact which, I can assure you, distresses me not at all. But for the sake of my sanity I'd appreciate it if you'd just get whatever it is out and do the cleansing thing or whatever, because the passive aggressive crap is getting on my nerves.

JOSH [stops, facing the desk]

 

You wanna know? Fine. Yeah, I'm irritated with you. In fact, I'm so pissed at you I've had to stop myself from taking a swing at you a few times.

TOBY [sits back, obviously startled]

 

And what did I do to deserve your wrath?

JOSH

 

You really don't know. God. How oblivious�it's not their right? We have to leave it to the experts?

TOBY

You're talking about California.

JOSH

 

Yeah, I'm talking about California.

TOBY

 

I realize we're all worried about it, and the past three weeks have been a bit more stressful than usual, but there's no need to be-

JOSH [sharply]

 

Shut up. God, you can never leave anything alone, can you? You can never just let a man do what he needs to do.

He begins pacing again, his hands curled into painful-looking fists, his body coiled tight.

TOBY [carefully]

 

Josh, maybe you should go home for a little while. There's nothing going on today until the party. Maybe you should get some actual sleep and we can talk about this later if it's really�

JOSH [stridently]

 

I don't need to go home! I'm just fine!

TOBY [looks increasingly disturbed]

 

Okay, but you're sort of up-tight right now and�

JOSH cuts him off again with an impatient gesture. As he speaks his voice becomes more and more desperate, his gestures more disturbed, his face more upset. The tension ratchets up tight inside him and he is shaking with it.

JOSH

 

Of course I'm up-tight. She's trapped in the house and she can't get out and all you can think about is the public image and legality. And then you go off and write this crap section on Rosslyn, and it's not like you have the right to even say anything about it because you couldn't even leave it alone that time. You had to interfere, you had to keep things from�you didn't even have the decency to just let me--oh, no you had to come along when I'd finally gotten�why couldn't you have just let me--

He spins fast, takes two steps, and slams his hand through the window between TOBY and SAM's offices. TOBY jumps to his feet, real fear on his face as glass rains around JOSH.

TOBY

 

Josh�

JOSH turns slowly towards him. His face is drained of all color and his eyes are huge and disbelieving as he stares down at his   
bleeding hand.

JOSH

 

I didn't mean to�to do that.

TOBY

 

I think maybe I should call someone for you.

JOSH stares at him, uncomprehending as TOBY, hands visibly shaking, reaches for the phone. TOBY stares at the phone for a moment, obviously lost, then dials with one hand while extending the other cautiously to JOSH.

TOBY

 

Okay, it's going to be okay. Let me just see your hand.

JOSH

 

Toby? I'm sorry.

TOBY

 

It's okay. I promise, it's okay. Let me just�

He breaks off, pulling the phone closer.

TOBY

 

Leo, uh, you need to come to my office right now.

JOSH [looks up at the sound of the name. He seems confused, a little frightened]

 

Leo? I don't�

The camera zooms in tight on his drawn, strained face as he speaks, and when it pulls back it is LEO taking JOSH's now bandaged hand. They are in LEO's office, and through the windows the night sky sparkles with stars.

JOSH

 

�know what to say.

He is wearing the same suit as earlier, and he looks, if possible, even more ragged. LEO is dressed for the party in his tuxedo.

LEO

 

You don't need to say anything. It's going to be alright. He just wants to talk to you for a minute. He understands.

JOSH

 

Well, I'm glad someone does, because I certainly don't.

LEO

 

You will. Eventually.

JOSH

 

What if�what if I don't want to? Leo, I haven't been thinking this clearly in a long time and what if I--

LEO

 

I'm going to go get him, and you're gonna talk, and then you're going to go home and get some sleep.

JOSH

 

And then what?

LEO [pats his shoulder gently]

 

And then we'll do whatever you need.

He exits, and JOSH sinks to the couch, dropping his face into his hands. He starts to rise as the door opens and BARTLET enters, and ignores BARTLET's attempt to wave him down.

JOSH

 

Sir�

BARTLET

 

You're not fired.

JOSH

 

I'm not?

BARTLET

 

No.

JOSH

 

But if someone finds out that I�

BARTLET

 

Have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?

JOSH

 

Yeah. That.

BARTLET

 

You're not seriously about to try and convince me to fire you, are you?

JOSH

 

Uh, no, I guess not.

BARTLET

 

I'm not going to fire you for the great mortal sin of getting shot and having problems afterward. I'm tempted to fire you for not telling anybody, but I've decided to restrain myself so I can keep you around and lecture you about it at great length.

JOSH

 

Yes, sir.

BARTLET [steps forward and takes JOSH by the shoulders]

 

You scared a lot of people today, son. Toby�I've never seen that look on Toby's face before, and I pray I never see it again. And Sam�he's beating the crap out of himself because he thinks he should have known you were in trouble and said something.

JOSH

 

I'm sorry. I don't know how I can ever�I should talk to Sam. I know he just thought it was my normal December thing and I went out of my way to make him think that and I should--

BARTLET

 

Don't apologize. The only thing you did wrong was not telling anyone you were feeling like this. And that's a guilt we can all share with you. But we can talk about that later, and you can worry about Sam and Toby after you can stop worrying about yourself. Just promise me you'll tell someone next time.

JOSH

 

I, uh, I promise. God, I really�I really screwed up this time, didn't I?

BARTLET [very gently]

 

Josh. It's okay. You'll get through this.

JOSH

 

It's not just the getting shot thing, you know. I've never been what you'd call�stable. Stanley says the last few weeks were really bad, but I've had this thing for a long time.

BARTLET

 

Okay.

JOSH

 

�okay?

BARTLET

 

Yeah. Okay.

They stand a moment, then BARTLET glances down at his watch.

BARTLET

 

It's almost midnight. I've got to go make my toast. You should get a copy of it sometime. Sam and Toby really outdid themselves.

JOSH

 

Maybe I should�

BARTLET

 

You should go home and get some sleep.

JOSH

 

Okay. Thank you, Mr. President. Happy New Year, sir.

BARTLET

 

You too, son.

He turns for the door, then turns back.

BARTLET

 

I almost forgot. We got word an hour ago. We thought about sending someone in to tell you, but we figured you'd be giving the doctor enough trouble without interruptions. The F.B.I. stormed the house just after dark. None of the hostages were hurt, and all the guys are in custody.

JOSH

 

That's the best news I've heard all day.

BARTLET

 

Yeah.

He exits, and JOSH stands a moment, aimless. He finally squares his shoulders and follows BARTLET out the door. He starts up the hall, heading for the Northwest entrance. In the background are the faint sounds of music and laughter from the party.   
TOBY emerges suddenly from a side corridor, a champagne flute in one hand, and a sheet of paper in the other. JOSH stops and stares at him.

TOBY

 

Hey.

JOSH

 

Hey.

TOBY

 

You, uh, you're doing alright? The doctor helped you?

JOSH

 

Stanley? Yeah, Stanley was great.

TOBY

 

Okay. That's good.

JOSH

 

Uh, Leo and the President want me to be heading home, so�

TOBY

 

You were right.

JOSH

 

I'm sorry?

TOBY

 

You said I wrote a crap section about Rosslyn and you were right. It was crap.

JOSH

 

Toby, I�

TOBY

 

I think I did better this time.

He extends the paper to JOSH, who takes it hesitantly.

TOBY

 

It's the President's toast. I spent all day on it. It's not exactly about, you know, but I�it's better.

JOSH

 

You didn't have to�

TOBY

 

Oh, it's not for you. The President wanted to say something. Sort of combine his remarks and a comment on the hostages. And he just wanted to�say something.

JOSH

 

Oh.

TOBY

 

I've, uh, I've been writing crap lately.

JOSH

 

Well, at least you're grammatical about it.

TOBY

 

Mostly since the holiday address, but a little before that, too. I just�

JOSH

 

Everybody is off sometimes. I should know.

TOBY

 

I know. But Sam and I sat down today and we wrote that and I think it's better.

JOSH

 

I'm glad. I, uh, I'm not really pissed at you. There's a fancy name for it that I've already forgotten, but it was just easier to think about being mad at you.

TOBY

 

There are cults founded around being mad at me, so I wasn't shattered by the experience or anything.

JOSH

 

I'm sorry if I frightened you. And for your window.

TOBY

 

The window can be replaced. And you did scare me. A lot.

JOSH

 

I'm sorry.

TOBY

 

Don't apologize. Just don't�don't ever do it again.

JOSH

 

I'll try.

TOBY

 

Listen, Leo told us to leave you alone, to just let you go home, so I'm sure Sam and CJ and Donna are waiting for you at the Northwest entrance. So if you don't want to, you know, you should go around.

JOSH

 

No, it's okay. I'll have to talk to them eventually.

TOBY

 

I'll walk you out.

They head up the corridor side by side.

Cut to:

 

Corridor outside ballroom. LEO is loitering about, waiting for BARTLET to return. He straightens up as BARTLET approaches.

LEO

 

Okay?

BARTLET

 

He tried to talk me into firing him, but I think we got past that.

LEO

 

One can only hope.

BARTLET

 

Toby said Josh was mad at him for finding him at Rosslyn. Toby thought maybe he meant he wished Toby hadn't, that JOSH wished he hadn't�

LEO

 

Don't, Mr. President.

BARTLET

 

How did we miss this? How could we possibly have worked with him every day and not known?

LEO

 

We can't feel guilty over this. We didn't know, and he didn't tell us. We found out in time and that's all that matters now.

BARTLET

 

But whether that alone deserves gratitude�

LEO

 

I'm sorry?

BARTLET

 

Never mind. It's just something someone said to me earlier. I should make the toast.

LEO

 

Yes, sir.

The scenes of LEO and BARTLET returning to the party are cut with scenes of SAM, TOBY, CJ and DONNA returning, and of JOSH going home. BARTLET moves to the center of the room, glass in hand. The shot of him is interspersed with shots of JOSH sitting in bed at home, the sheet of paper before him.

JOSH [reading]

 

�our sometimes puny weight behind the great wheel of change and progress. It is a slow process, painful and arduous, and it is sometimes easy not to see the minute turning of the wheel�

BARTLET

 

�pains and grievances so old they have become part of the blood and the soul of a people. Turning aside the weight of that hatred, averting the force of that conflict�

JOSH

 

�the right not just of Americans, but of all human beings; to speak and be heard. It is only in this, in the words of our teachers and our pastors, our parents and our children, that the end of these ancient�

BARTLET

 

�the time for resolution, for the first step of change. So I resolve tonight, at the dawning of this new year, to be grateful for all that there is to be grateful for, even for gifts which are tiny in comparison to what should be, what could be. I resolve to speak this gratitude to any who will listen, and in so doing nourish these gifts, make them grow, nurture and care for them until they can become the change itself. It is easy to scorn the small miracles for wanting of the large, to neglect the value of a handshake when yesterday there was only violence simply because tomorrow there will not be peace�

JOSH

 

�to find within ourselves the words to speak of these things, and in speaking to heal�

BARTLET

 

�prayers for those who are safe tonight by the grace of God and man alike. We must resolve now, at the dawning of this new year, to live the change, to be the change, in order to effect it. This is the pace of human endeavor and human progress. Slowly but inexorably, we are turning that wheel.

Dissolve to:

End credits.

NOTES:

1\. He Shall, From Time to Time

 

2\. Take Out the Trash Day

 

3\. Crackpots and These Women

 

4\. What Kind of Day Has it Been


End file.
